Misunderstanding
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: They were best friends for 5 years and lovers for 2 years. 6 months ago he finally proposed. She should be happy right ? This is what she's always wanted. But why is her heart full of doubt?


A young woman of the age of 20 with mid-night blue hair passing her waist sat in her office quietly admiring her beautiful engagement ring.

She sighed contently as she remembered how he proposed.

It was one of the most romantic things he has ever done.

_****Flashback****_

_It was a beautiful Saturday evening. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm with a light refreshing breeze blowing through the air._

_The perfect day for a picnic._

_The six friends were downtown enjoying each others company._

_"Kagome"_

_Said blue eyed beauty turned and faced her sister._

_"Yeah Sango"_

_The two were best friends since she was 15 and her 17._

_She had long brown hair and magenta eyes._

_As they grew closer, she became more of a sister._

_She looked over and saw her best friend of 5 years and boyfriend of 2 years arguing with Kouga._

_Kouga Tanaka was a wolf demon with long black hair and electric blue eyes._

_She looked down feeling a tug on her dress._

_"Yes Shippo, what is it sweetie" she asked motherly._

_Shippo was her 8 year old adopted Kit. He was a little fox demon with orange hair and emerald green eyes._

_He was such a little mamas' boy and she simply adored it._

_"Mama, can I go play with the other kids"_

_"Sure sweetie, but make sure you're somewhere I can see you"_

_"Okay"_

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME MUTT"_

_"YOU HEARD ME YOU ARROGANT USELESS SCRAWNY WOLF"_

_"The men we attract huh"_

_Ayame Wolfe was a beautiful wolf demoness with green eyes and orange hair._

_"You know it" Kagome joked._

_"THATS IT IM GON-"_

_"KNOCK IT OFF"_

_The two males jumped hearing the anger in their womans' tone._

_"We're here to have fun with our friends"_

_Kagome said to her beautiful silver hair and golden eyed Adonis. _

_"Yea, not gauge each others eyes out"_

_Ayame said trying to calm her boyfriend. _

_"Keh" he said before seating Kagome down in his lap. _

_He always loved her scent. It was the only thing that could immediately calm him down. _

_Everyone enjoyed the day as it went on. _

_The couple sat on the swings in each others arms. _

_"Inuyasha" she giggled "What's gotten into you"_

_Inuyasha was never the one for PDA. _

_"Can't I show the woman I love how much she means to me without feeling suspect"_

_He mumbled softly lavishing her her neck._

_"Of course" she moaned softly so only he could hear "but you were never the one for PDA"_

_His only response was a smirk and a short but sweet kiss to the lips._

_He pulled away and lifted her from his lap before seating her onto the swing._

_"Don't move" he whispered before kissing her cheek and leaving. _

_10 minutes later he returned wearing black slacks, silky white dress shirt tucked out and dress shoes._

_"Inuyasha" she asked a little suspect "what's going on"_

_She knew something was up when she saw the change of clothes. She could never get him to dress like that on their dates. She became even more suspicious seeing her friends gather round smiling at her._

_Inuyasha didn't answer her question._

_Instead he pressed play on the radio and began to sing._

_Baby, I have something that I want to ask you_

_So sit back and listen_

_Hey, Ms. Beloved , we are gathered here  
To join each other hand in hand  
No more playin' house, no  
'Cause I wanna make it real, do you understand?_

_To have and to hold, until death do us part  
No one, no one could ever  
Interrupt the beats of our heart  
'Cause this is gonna last_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And ever and ever and ever and ever  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And ever and ever and ever and ever_

**A crowd began to form as he sang but Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha. She had no idea he could sing. **

_Now, there's no one here to speak out  
And interrupt this ceremony, oh baby, yeah  
All you got to do is say you love me  
Say that you love me and we'll walk_

_And we will walk down the aisle  
Watching the people smile  
Flowers are everywhere  
Nothing else can compare_

_Girl, you've got the kind of love  
That makes a man like me  
Wanna settle down  
A picket fence and a house, yeah_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And ever and ever and ever and ever  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And ever and ever and ever and ever_

_Girl, I'm down on my knees_

_What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?_

_What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?  
What's it gonna be?_

_Baby, you and me  
Baby, you and me  
Baby, you and me  
Baby, you and me_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Forever, baby, you and me, baby  
I will be your man, you'll be my lady  
We'll walk hand in hand, side by side  
I will be the perfect groom, you the perfect bride_

**He took her hands and pulled her to him as they danced to the beat**

_Would you just think about it, baby  
Think about it, baby  
You and me will be together, girl  
Rain, sleet, snow, no matter what the weather_

_Just think about it, baby  
Think about it, girl  
We'll be makin' love for eternity  
Raise a family, girl, I'm on my knees sayin'_

**She choked back a sob as he got on one knee. **

_Marry me  
(Marry me)  
Marry me  
('Cause I love you, baby)  
Marry me  
(There is no other, baby)  
Marry me  
(Oh baby)_

_Marry me  
(Said a picket fence)  
Marry me  
(Dog and a house)  
Marry me  
(About twelve kids)  
You cookin' me breakfast in the morning  
I'm takin' the garbage out_

_Marry me, marry me  
Marry me, marry me  
Marry me, marry me  
Marry me, marry me_

_Marry me  
Marry me  
Marry me_

_He slid the ring on and looked up with hope._

_"Kagome Higurashi, I love you in ways I can't even understand. You've been so patient with me and all my bull over the years. I don't really know what I did to have someone like you in life but I hope to have with me always as my best friend, lover, wife, and mate. So today I get on one knee in front of the ones you care for most and ask for your hand in marriage."_

_They all watched in anticipation waiting for her answer._

_"Yes" she cried "Id love to marry you"_

_The crowd broke into cheers for the couple._

_He stood up and pulled her into his arms never wanting to let go. _

_"I love you Kagome Tashio" he whispered. _

_"I Love you too Inuyasha Tashio"_

_****End Flash Back****_

That was 6 months ago but not even 2 months later did she begin to notice his odd behavior.

He barely spoke to her anymore let alone touch her.

He wouldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

_'Oh Inuyasha'_ she thought as a tear escaped.

_'What happened to us'_

* * *

A man who stood 5'9" with long silver hair and golden sun kissed eyes stood in front the tall building that stood as tall as a skyscraper. _  
_

He took a deep breath before entering the building.

"Oh hello Mr. Tashio, Mrs. Higurashi isn't busy at the moment should I let her know you're here" the secretary asked politely.

"No thanks Rika" he said walking on "I'll just surprise her"

_'In more ways than one'_

* * *

"Come in" she called doing some paper work.

"Surprise love" he said walking in before a scent caught his attention.

_'Tears_'

"Kagz is everything okay" he asked worriedly closing the door.

Thats when she finally looked up and what he saw had him even more concerned.

Her eyes were red and puffy like her little nose. She had tear stains on her cheeks and little bags under her eyes.

"Kagome whats wrong" he demanded gently.

"Inuyasha" she said quietly "I think we should cancel the wedding"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Thats when what he said finally processed what she said.

"What" he growled pissed.

Where the hell was this coming from ?

Didn't she love him like she claimed ?

Was there someone else ?

Each question pissing him off more than the last.

"Why" he nearly roared as his eyes began to turn pink.

Seeing how scared she was becoming he took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"Why do you want to cancel the wedding" he asked calmly sitting down.

"Because I know you don't want to go through with it"

That was one answer he didn't expect.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't bother denying it" she said cutting him off.

"You don't talk to me anymore, you won't even look me in the eyes let alone touch me"

Now he understood.

"Maybe we jumped into this too fast. Maybe in a few more years-" she was cut off hearing him chuckle which only made her cry.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing koi" he chuckled walking towards her "but you couldn't be more wrong"

He pulled her to his chest after kissing the tears away.

"But I suppose that's my fault"

He took a seat in her chair and placed her on his lap.

"I guess I have been rather distant but not for the reason you think. I love you and want you in every way possible including for all eternity. The reason behind my behavior is because I found out some news and i wasn't sure on how you'll take it. I mean you just became the youngest CEO of one of the biggest companies in Japan and we have a wedding to plan"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha, what news are you talking about"

"You're pregnant"

"..."

"..."

"..."

He watched as she went through various emotions.

Confusion

Anxiousness

Fear

Happiness

Anger

"PREGNANT" she yelled

He knew she'll be pissed but didn't know to this extent.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAD ME CRYING THINKING YOU DIDNT WANT TO MARRY ME WHEN THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE AFRAID TO TELL ME I WAS PREGNANT"

Now he was lost.

Was she pissed that he made her second guess his love or that she was pregnant?

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET YOU BAKA" she continued.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN A BAKA WENCH" he yelled back

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK. DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE ANGRY FINDING OUT THAT I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY"

That took the anger from him.

"You mean you don't mind being pregnant right now"

"Of course not" she said calming down before sitting back on his lap.

"I Love You Inuyasha and I want to be connected to you in any way possible"

That made him love her even more.

"You know" he smirked "We can get connected right now"

"Pervert" she giggled before claiming his lips.


End file.
